Ironic Temptation
by Its Kare Bear
Summary: The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it. Resist it, and your soul grows sick with longing for the things it has forbidden to itself.


**Author Note: **So um, it come to my attention that fans were requesting like crazy for another spin-off on Possessive. Now at first, I was really hesitating on that, knowing full well of what potential dangers Sam could be in. But than I thought of something that even surprise me.

**Read and review:** Please, I really would love to know how I did with this one. Critiques are allowed, please be thoughtful.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom all rights do to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. I am not a professional writing, nor do I desire to be.

* * *

Ironic Temptation

_"The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it. Resist it, and your soul grows sick with longing for the things it has forbidden to itself." —_**Oscar Wilde**

It was a day just like any other. The sun was shining brightly on Amity Park, and the birds were singing a love song, basking in the radiant sunlight. She **hated **it. God, couldn't there be just one gloomy day where everyone wasn't smiling and asking 'how her day was treating her'?

Not everything was horrible though. After years of bottling up her feelings, she had finally gathered the courage to confess her true feelings to Danny Phantom, hero of Amity Park. Well, most of her feelings. Sam had actually been attracted to Danny long before the accident. But his being a powerful half ghost, half human hybrid certainly helped.

"Sam?" An unknown voice called her name, receiving no response. "_Ms. Manson!_"

"Huh? What?" Sam snapped out of her trance, nearly jumping from her desk.

"Care to join the rest of us, Ms. Manson? I asked you a question." The underpaid Mr. Lancer grumbled from the chalkboard as the other students snickered at Sam.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat the question?" He was such a goddamn stalker. Why had he followed them from Casper High to college?

"This is your final warning, considering you're one of my students who actually pay attention." His dull, grey eyes gazed intently at the rest of the class, causing them to shift uncomfortably in their seats. "Can anyone else explain what this means?_ The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it. Resist it, and your soul grows sick with longing for the things it has forbidden to itself._"

Well, wasn't this ironic? A question she didn't know how to answer.

"Professor, could I answer it?" Paulina waved her hand eagerly.

"Why yes, by all means."

"I think Oscar shouldn't resist temptation. You shouldn't resist your desires if your soul becomes sick with longing, because it could end up hurting both people involved. It's like Romeo and Juliet, the two lovers who were forbidden by their families to be together. But they did all that they could to be together anyway. So romantic…" Paulina laced her fingers together, sighing softly.

How had that dumbass managed to get into college again? Oh yeah, she was rich. "Did you even **finish** the book?" Sam retorted. "They both died in the end." Samantha snorted and turned her attention to Paulina, who was sitting at the other end of the room. "Second, the poem is talking about _resisting_ temptation, not embracing it. Yes, there's obviously going to be some consequences. But these temptations test us, the very fiber of our character. The opposition of our desires helps us find strength that we never knew we had!" Her words grew more and more passionate and emotional, until she was nearly pouring her heart out to the entire class. This was getting _too _personal.

"Now _that_ is the answer I've wanted to hear." Mr. Lancer smirked proudly just before the bell rang. The students jumped from their seats and were nearly out of the classroom in less than five seconds. "Now, wait a minute! Study chapters one through three. We'll review them tomorrow!" He practically shouted down the hallway.

"_All too ironic, don't you think?" A small voice in the back of her mind whispered. "Your answer is correct, but doesn't Paulina's answer fit your situation better?"_

"Sam, you were really in-tune with class today." Danny smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

God, he was so handsome, and he was all hers. _That_ was why…

"Nah, I just didn't want to be out witted by the dimwit." She sneered, rolling her eyes. The halfa's arm latched securely around his girl's shoulders, and her arm simultaneously slid around his waist. They walked out of the college building together.

"Dude, wait up!" Tucker shouted from somewhere far behind them. A random couple turned their heads, confused as to why this random man had shouted at them. "No, not you! I don't even know you!" The geek sped past the couple, catching up with his two best friends. "Sup, bro?"

"Heh, are we still on for movie night at my place?"

"Aw, man. I'd love to…but I got this exam tomorrow. I gotta pull an all-nighter." Sam had completely forgotten about their arrangement.

"Slacker," Tucker teased.

Sam shoved her fist into the geek's arm.

"Ouch, violent girl!" Tucker glared at the Goth, rubbing his stinging arm.

"Nah, you're just weak." She flexed her bicep and kissed it. "Yeah, you like that?" She taunted and gazed at Tucker, bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Before they knew it, they were already at the point where they needed to part ways.

"You sure you don't want me to come over and help?" Danny's warm hands held her petite ones.

"I wouldn't get any work done with you there." Sam smirked at him.

"Alright, call me, okay?" He leaned in and kissed his beautiful girlfriend's lips softly, like it was the most natural thing in the world. The kiss had her feeling like she was on cloud nine. Sam felt so safe and secure in the ghost boy's arms. The kiss would have lasted longer if Tucker hadn't been there, but she made up for it by giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You know I will. I'll see you tomorrow." She spoke softly.

"Come on, Danny, we can still call over some chicks—"

"I will **destroy** you!" Sam's harsh voice interrupted Tucker.

"I'm only kidding!" He laughed and bolted down the street with Danny following slowly and sighing at his single friend.

God, she would never understand why she loved those two…children. Samantha shook her head and turned in the direction of her house.

The wind began to pick up slightly. Dark clouds were rolling in, and thunder rumbled in the distance. "Stupid weatherman can't predict anything!" Sam grumbled and quickened her pace towards her house. A streak of lightning flashed across the horizon, brightening the darkened sky, and illuminating the shadowy corners of the alleyway that she was walking through. Samantha was suddenly aware of a large, monstrous looking shadow in the brief instant that the lightning flashed across the sky. Samantha screeched, andher pupils doubled in size out of fear. But the shadow wasn't really there…was it her imagination? A trash can from the same area fell down and she jumped, startled by the loud clang of the metal with the cement. But her fear was soon replaced with embarrassment as a black cat revealed itself from behind the trash can. "Shoo, cat!" She scared the cat away.

She reached her home moments later, unlocked the door, and shut it behind her. She carelessly tossed her bag across the room and slouched down, sauntering into the kitchen. "Ma?" She called. With no response, she approached the refrigerator, noticing a pink, scented sticky note.

_Sweetie, went to go visit Gran-gran. There is some money laid on the counter, order a pizza. _

_Hugs and kisses, _

_Mom & Dad._

"Psh, figures." Sam crumpled the note in her hand, tossing it into a trash can on her way out of the kitchen. She casually walked up the stairs to her large bedroom and flicked on the lights. The lonely room was just as she had left it, _dark and purple_. She went over to her laptop and turned it on. She checked her e-mails and browsed the Internet for daily blogs on Gothic lifestyle and animal's rights acts.

Hours later, Sam felt like she had spent an eternity typing and Google searching various topics. "Ugh, I need a break." She sighed, pushing her dark bangs back and grabbing a hair tie to pull her hair back. It was the same style that she had worn in high school, but with six more inches of hair.

Another bolt of lightning flashed from outside the window. Samantha rose from her chair slowly, pushing the curtains aside to watch the storm. Rain pelted heavily against the window, making it completely impossible to see past the vast shroud of darkness on the other side of the glass. She pulled the curtains back into place. Why was this all seeming so eerily familiarly to her? Then she remembered. Ever since that fateful night years ago, she had felt uneasy and ashamed of herself. She had even taken precautions to prevent a similar occurrence, sleeping with two ghost hunting pistols hidden beneath her pillow. Having a boyfriend with crazy ghost hunting parents had proven beneficial to her situation. However, asking them for a ghost-shield for her house was out of the question. It would have lead to suspicion, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Sam sighed again. It was so incredibly hard living with the guilt. She never had the heart to tell Danny what had transpired that night. How exactly was she supposed to go about telling the man she loved that she had slept with future his alter-ego? God, this entire situation belonged on something like the _Jerry Springer Show_! Danny's adoration and faith in her brought tears of guilt to her eyes, even after all these years. And it hurt. It really hurt…knowing that he didn't understand her as well as she wanted him to.

The lighting in her room suddenly began to flicker, soon blacking out completely. Samantha grew concerned. "I'll have to check the fuse box." A quick scan of her darkened room, and she grabbed the ghost hunting pistols from beneath her pillow. With a steady hand holding one of the pistols in front of her and the other stuffed into the back of her skinny jeans, she marched downstairs to the fuse box. She opened it and flicked a switch, turning the power back on. A weary glance to the oval shaped mirror that hung next to the fuse box, and her eyes widened in shock. Who Sam was never expecting to see step foot in her mansion in a million years, was standing nonchalantly a few feet behind her. _Her worst nightmare._

_Well, life has a funny way of sneaking up on you…just when everything is going okay…._

_Ah, hell…_

She could feel a bead of sweat rolling down her neck. She spun around suddenly, aiming and firing the gun at the demon. The phantom just phased through the pinkish bullet-sized energy blasts.

"I can't believe you actually shot at me," the phantom said, feigning sadness and closing eyes. "Then again, you were always full of **surprises**." He opened his glowing crimson eyes slowly.

"If you don't get the hell of out of my sight, I'm going to unleashed hell upon you!" Sam said bitterly.

"Unleash hell on me? That's rich." The phantom chuckled darkly, which was strange, because he rarely ever laughed. "I'm the very _fabric of hell_, you little wench." He growled.

Samantha swallowed hard, her dry lips quivering. Her index finger inched to the trigger, firing at Dan Phantom again. He sighed heavily, effortlessly phasing through the energy beams. Dan flexed his fingers and rubbed his eyebrow as a sign of irritation. How the hell had he gotten here? Had he somehow managed to escape from the Fenton Thermos mark II again? But…why hadn't he killed her? It was highly plausible that he was toying with her. He obviously held a grudge against her after their last encounter.

"You're quivering," his lips curved into a smug grin. "Tell me, are you scared, _Sammy_?" He stood tall, looming over her. He grabbed her delicate, pale neck with one of his massive hands, his claws nearly puncturing her dainty skin. Sam held still, tensing like captured prey. Those intense, rubious eyes of his bored into her soft amethyst ones. "I could snap your neck at any given moment."

"Yeah? What's stopping you?" she countered. Where had this sudden feistiness come from? She was absolutely** terrified** of him. It was obvious; her body wouldn't stop trembling.

Time to take a whirl around the game of life, Sam thought, and so far, lady lucky hadn't been so generous. She snaked the pistol behind her back.

"Bold words. No, dimwitted words. Don't believe for a second that I would have any source of mercy for a _heartless_ tramp!" He spat venomously.

"_So, he claims I'm the evil one?" _She thought.

The claws tightened around her neck, nearly closing off her air pipe. He raised the fragile girl off her tiny feet, up to his level. Tears flooded her distinguished violet eyes. Her tiny hand clutched the weapon behind her back, preparing to fire again. The phantom cut her off by yanking back the weapon. "You're predictable! You thought, maybe if I hide the weapon and give him the old surprise attack, that I'll get a chance to runaway?" He tossed the useless weapon across the room to God knew where.

"_D-Danny,_ stop it!" Sam screamed, breathless.

For a split second, the phantom's expression turned to one of sympathy, and he relinquished his hold on the raven-haired girl. Her limp body collapsed in a heap to the floor, making a thumping sound as she hit the ground. Sam coughed forcefully, rubbing her red throat. "If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it in two seconds flat! Admit it. You can't because you still have feelings for me." It took awhile for Dan to come back to reality. That statement had been a sucker punch. "First you call me by my _human_ name, and then you insist that I harbor _feelings_ for you?" The phantom's fierce scarlet eyes watched the Goth as she picked herself up slowly.

"Bingo." The Goth swiftly pulled the hidden pistol stuffed into the back of her black skinny jeans and aimed it at him. She pulled the trigger without hesitation, shooting down the phantom and lunging for the other pistol. "Predictable?" She sneered before firing even more energy beams at his back. He was unable to make himself intangible this time, and the blasts scorched through his jumpsuit, leaving a burning sensation seared into his cold skin. At this moment, the logical choice would be to run like hell. But this wasn't one of those situations, because he wasn't a normal man. She needed Danny desperately! Her eyes widened in realization. Her cell phone was lying on her desk!

Time waited for no one. She sprinted up the stairs, dashed into her room, and dialed his cell phone number with fast fingers. It went straight to voicemail. "Damnit!" She cursed. Fine, the home phone was a better option anyways. She quickly dialed the number and nearly wept with relief when Jack Fenton answered.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Fenton! Oh,_ thank God. _It's me, Sam. I need to talk to Danny - it's urgent!" With one pistol laid on her desk and the other held securely in her hand, Sam scanned the room thoroughly, ready to fire at any moment.

"Oh, I'd love to talk to him too! The wife and I are busy with a new experiment! Tell you what, I'll tell him you called!" The phone went silent.

"No, wait! You don't understand. This is a matter of life and death! Hello? Hello?" The only answer she received was the beep of the dial tone. The phone slipped from her dainty fingers, indicating that he had hung up. An expression of pure terror and despair covered her face, and her stomach twisted with anguish.

She saw him in the corner of her eye a second later. The phantom was upon her in an instant. He backhanded her furiously, sending her crashing into the desk. The desk splintered and cracked beneath her weight and the force of his attack, and Samantha could feel pain shooting through her back as well as her cheek, stinging from where the back of his hand had made contact with her skin. Blood ran freely from her forehead to her cheek.

The phantom approached the helpless woman and yanked her up by her purple V-neck shirt, hauling her to her feet. A serpent-like tongue snaked from his lips and greedily lapped up the sweet blood. "Come back to reality, Sammy, and quit believing that I possess feelings for you. I needed an heir, and you were the perfect woman. _Business before pleasure,_ as the humans like to call it."

* * *

oOo

Perhaps a _painful _lesson was in order._**Disobedience**_ was never tolerated. Submission was the…fundamental.

The silence was oddly deafening; it was futile to struggle. It would be over tonight. Death awaited her, and her loved ones would soon be leaving flowers upon her grave. The plans that she had made for her future began to fade, replaced with despair and hopelessness. She wondered whether there was a heaven or hell. Her only regret was that she had never gotten the chance to make amends for her sins. It was all her fault..._"Please…forgive me, my love."_ She mouthed silently.

Sharp, jagged claws pierced her flawless skin, causing blood to ooze from the wounds, staining the torn shirt. A soothing tongue replaced the stinging sensation, caressing the wounds and greedily lapping away the metallic blood. The snake-like tongue darted along her stomach, making its way to her heated neck, leaving a trail of icy fire wherever his mouth touched her skin.

Samantha lost the ability to form a sentence, light-headed from the loss of blood. The lack of coherence was written all over her face, but the phantom didn't care. He wanted her at his _mercy. _His fangs soon found the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and he sank them into her skin greedily. Sam cried out as he selfishly drank her blood. Pain flooded through her, and she retaliated by pounding her fists against his shoulders. He only closed the gap between their bodies, crushing her body tightly to his. He grabbed her wrist with one hand, pinning it above her head. The pain subsided and the flow of blood ceased. However, he roughly pressed his gloved finger against one of the exposed wounds on her stomach.

She shouted in agony and the phantom silenced her cries of pain by capturing her lips with his. His tongue roamed her mouth freely, exploring her moist cravens. He pulled her head closer to him to deepen the kiss, tangling his fingers in her ebony hair. The kiss became more intense. She tasted even better than their last encounter. The need for oxygen became greater than the need to taste her, however, and he pulled back slowly. The Goth rested her head against the base of his neck, coughing harshly before regaining a normal breathing pattern.

Moments later, Dan yanked her hair back, exposing her luscious neck to admire the raw pulsing wound. The gloved claws shredded what was left of her shirt and snapped off her bra, unveiling those creamy white breasts. His sharp claws punctured the skin just below her shoulder blades, slicing a trail to where her breasts began. Red liquid poured down her pale breasts. That infamous serpentine tongue took its sweet time, tasting and memorizing. Hot tears seeped from her eyes, wetting her rosy cheeks. Those once happy violaceous eyes were now wide with fear. She had no idea what he wanted. Did he want her one last time before finishing her off? Why did this torment relinquish the anxiety?

The phantom continued the relentless assault on her breasts, caressing, and licking. Unable to resist, he latched his moist lips over one of her perky nipples, suckling hard. The taste of blood mixed with the sweet scent of her arousal made her even more intoxicating. Sam gasped, biting down hard on her bottom lip, resisting the urge to moan. Dan fondled the other breast, squeezing and pinching, until he got bored and switched breasts. A tingly sensation began to build in the pit of her stomach. Dan released her numb hands and his claws roamed her fine curves, halting at her thighs. He guided her long legs around his waist, hauling her up against the wall to his level and pinning her to it with the strength of his body. She could feel his clothed erection pressed firmly against her heat.

"Woman, I think you have this backwards. You harbor feelings for _me._" He murmured.

All this time, she hadn't noticed that her wetness had soaked completely through her panties and had begun to seep through her jeans. He smirked mischievously, grinding against her moistened womanhood, causing her to gasp and squirm at the sensation. This urged him to continue, but he slowed his pace, eventually coming to a stop and pressing his clothed arousal against her.

"Beg me." He demanded.

No reply. Her mind was clouded by bliss, and she unconsciously wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. The assault was put to a halt. Dan yanked her chin roughly up to his eyelevel, and he glared at her. Pleasure was written across that pretty face, and her eyes were closed. Sam whimpered in protest, moving her hips against his hardness in a circular motion, replacing the lost heat. The phantom grunted in pleasure. He could feel how hot and ready she was, and how much she _needed_ him to fill her. His primal instincts refused to have a woman in control, however. His own needs came first, and what he needed was for her to beg to be fucked. Dan Phantom bent his head down, and his fangs found where her cleavage began, right below her collar bone. His fangs pierced through the flesh, blood filling his mouth.

She screamed at the top of her lungs_. _"**Please**! I need you!"

The realization washed over him like a wave of cold water. What a _whore_ she had become, giving into temptation so easily. He had used her weakness against her, twisting reality around to make her the evil one in the situation. She didn't deserve Danny. Hot tears flowed freely from her sad, amaranthine eyes, streaming down her cheeks. She welcomed death as her new home…

_Danny..._

Dan's ego sneered.

His tongue soothed the raw wound until it was completely numb. He ripped her jeans off with one hand, tossing them across the room. He felt her moist womanhood with his hand, smirking at how wet she was. He sliced through the thin material of her panties easily, thrusting two of his fingers into her core without warning. Sam screamed at the sensation of his rough, calloused fingers entering her most intimate place. His fingers were sliding into her entrance slowly yet roughly, causing her to moan in ecstasy. Just a little closer…she could feel her release approaching fast. He could feel her tightening around his fingers. However, he stopped his actions suddenly, his fingers leaving her aching core. She whimpered, distraught by the loss of his fingers. The phantom smirked at his whore and unzipped his jumpsuit, unveiling his long, thick pride. With one hard thrust, he was fully inside her.

_Danny… _

He groaned. Damn, she was just as tight as he remembered. Juices coated his member, dripping down his sack. Her inner muscles clenched around him, aching for his release. He held her hips against his and began a slow, torturous rhythm, coaxing soft, intoxicating cries from her throat. Her hips began to move instinctively with his.

Dan's thrusts became vigorous and relentless as he lost all control. His head was resting on her shoulder, and he planted small butterfly kisses along her neck, stopping at the mark he had created earlier. His cold lips latched on to the aching wound, and he sucked at it sweetly. Her moans grew louder, intensified by the sound of the pouring rain pounding down on the roof. Sam's tiny hands reached for his shoulders, using them to stabilize her body. He leaned down and captured her lips greedily, and she eagerly granted him access. The phantom's tongue battled with hers, eventually claiming victory.

_Danny…!_

_**Danny!**_

Her mind screamed her lover's name.

He could feel his release coming sooner than he expected, but he wanted hers to come first. Dan's thrusts decreased in speed, but increased in strength and intensity. He bent down and took one of her swollen breasts into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple. The sweetest whimper escaped her mouth as her release hit hard. The orgasm washed over her like a sea of pure bliss, her inner core clenching his member. She whispered a single word softly, a name that should have never been mentioned. _"Danny…"_

The phantom's sensitive ears caught wind of what she had said, and he frowned. The urge of his release suddenly came and he managed to pull out, a stream of warm liquid cream splashing all over her stomach. It took a moment for him to catch his breath. He gazed down at Sam, and the urge to kill her didn't seem necessary anymore.

He had lost…

She was suddenly aware of a strange, reddish mist as he exhaled. He sensed a ghost coming near. Before she knew it, the phantom had gently laid her naked body on the ground. Dan lifted her chin and gazed into her beautiful violet eyes, those same eyes that he had fallen in love with a decade ago. After killing his human counterpart, he had believed that any feelings of guilt or pain were gone, eradicated. However, killing his human counterpart hadn't erased all the memories of guilt and pain, especially of her.

"If I were you, I would clean up." He growled.

The phantom knelt by her side, planting a tender kiss on her cheek. Sam's cheeks burned in shock and embarrassment. By the time Sam had stopped sputtering in bewilderment and regained the ability to think clearly, he was already at the open window. His body glowed softly, illuminated by the last rays of the sunset, visible behind the retreating clouds of the storm. Those vermilion eyes caught the light as well, the saffron glow setting them aflame.

"I lied. I'm actually rather fond of you, but it is obvious whom you prefer," He smirked, his glowing crimson eyes meeting her soft, ianthine ones for the last time, "Even if I am better in bed." He sneered. "Lady Luck is on your side for today, _Sammy. _But one day, I will kill the halfa and steal you away." Dan levitated off of the floor and flew through her window. He turned, his scarlet gaze lingering on the young woman in the window for just a little while longer.

"Until then, farewell." She blinked, and he was gone.

The one thing she did catch, however, was a soft, genuine smile, and her heart skipped a beat.

_Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out…_

oOo


End file.
